Hate You?
by shinobi101
Summary: After a fight, Naruto brings Sasuke back to Konoha and Sasuke hates him for it. Or says he does. But does he?


Sasuke stared at Naruto, expecting this to not be much of a challenge. 'You shouldn't underestimate him,' a voice in his head whispered. 'If he wanted you dead, he probably could kill you.' That was Sasuke's last coherent thought before he fell into his person void of unconsciousness.

When Sasuke blinked into consciousness again, he wasn't sure where he was. 'What? White room? When have I ever had a white bedroom?' Then the memory of his fight with Naruto assaulted his mind. 'Oh. The idiot actually brought me to Konoha. When did Konoha get white prison cells?'

He became aware of someone in the room. "He's waking up Tsunade-sama," someone said.

"So I see. Good thing too. I was starting to think that infection was going to kill him after all. Good thing he got here when he did, he wouldn't have lasted another week."

(A/N: If you don't know what's happening here, that's how it's supposed to be. I'm trying to convey Sasuke's confusion.)

'Infection? What? I'm at the hospital. Why?'

"Uchiha. You should be grateful to Naruto. You would have died if he hadn't found you." Tsunade muttered. Sasuke wondered if she was actually talking to him or to herself. "Let's go Shizune. There's not much more we can do here right now."

There was the sound of the door closing. Surprisingly it was neither Shizune nor Tsunade who had caused the noise. "He's listening to you, you know. He can hear everything you're saying," an all-too-familiar voice said.

'God damn Naruto! When did he get so perceptive?!?' Sasuke wanted to figure out his situation before 'waking up'.

"We'll leave you alone." The door closed again, and Tsunade and Shizune left.

There was a silence.... Naruto did not break it. "You had to drag me back here, didn't you!?!" Sasuke was furious.

"Did you even know how sick you were? You could have died," Naruto whispered. He looked slightly guilty.

"You don't know what you're talking about idiot! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Sasuke's anger was building. If he didn't hurt so much and wasn't so sore, he would have slapped him.

"Sasuke. . ." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke cut him off. "No! Get out of here! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" 'Really? You hate him?' a traitorous voice in Sasuke's head whispered. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto left.

Shizune walked back into the room. "You should be more grateful to him. The council wanted to leave you to die. He convinced them to let you be treated."

"I wouldn't have died," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, yes, you would have. You had a deadly infection spreading through your body from a cut across your abdomen. If Naruto hadn't brought you to Tsunade-sama, you would be dead."

Sasuke closed his eyes to hide his shock. He remembered that gash. He had healed it himself two weeks ago. It had been poisoned and Sasuke had thought he got it all out but, if he hadn't, the poison /could be/ what lead to a deadly infection.

Naruto stood outside the Hokage's door for a minute, getting his bearings back. Though he hadn't shown it, being told that his crush hated him had hurt. But he wasn't an idiot. He had expected it. He knocked on the Hokage's door. A soft "Come In" was heard.

"Naruto, thank you for coming. I know you just came back, but we need you for an assassination mission of your caliber. But, it will be dangerous. Do you accept?"

/I FUCKING HATE YOU!/ Sasuke's voice rang in Naruto's head.

"Of course. I accept."

( /this is Sasuke's evil voice in Sasuke's head, 'this is his good voice')

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto didn't come back that week, or the next week. For nearly two and a half weeks, Sasuke saw neither head nor tail of Naruto. And Sasuke was annoyed with himself.

Why? Because he found himself craving Naruto's company. /I'm so stupid! I hate him!/

'Really, you hate him? Why did you save him from Haku's senbons?'

/Reflex./

'Why did you stop yourself from killing him at the valley of end?'

/I didn't want to follow Itachi's path./

'Why didn't you kill him when he came for you in Oto?'

/I. . .?/

'Why are you still here?'

/?/

At that moment, Tsunade walked in. "I'm not sure if you care or not Uchiha, but maybe you would like to know that Naruto was captured on a mission. We have no way to contact him or to rescue him. He's completely on his own." Tsunade walked out of his room again.

The evil voice in Sasuke's perked up at this. /Yes! It's about time that the dobe was out of my life!/

'NO!! NARUTO HAS TO COME BACK!! HE HAS TOO!' The good voice in Sasuke's head was much stronger this time.

/Oh, yeah? What is he to you?/

'Sunshine. He's my sunshine.'

"I. . . I don't hate him. I love him." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto stumbled through the door to the Hokage's office. He had been captured by the person he was supposed to assassinate and had still managed to kill him. Now he was bone weary.

"Naruto!" Tsunade hugged him. "You're okay! Just forget about your mission report 'til tomorrow. Go get some rest."

"Thanks Baa-chan."

"Oh, you might want to go to the hospital first. Sasuke's been acting odd."

"Um. . ."

Sasuke was shaking, it wasn't fair that he realized how he felt towards Naruto, just to have him torn away. Sasuke heard the door open and glanced up. He blinked to make sure it wasn't his imagination. As he became sure it was real, he ignored all the aches in his body and threw himself into Naruto's arms.

Naruto tensed. "S-Sasuke, that's not anyway to treat someone you hate."

Tears leaked from Sasuke's eyes. "I-I don't hate you Naruto. I never hated you."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke. "What am I to you? If you don't hate me? What am I?"

Sasuke shook. "I-I l-love y-y-you." Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled Sasuke up for a kiss. Sasuke didn't resist at all and he returned the kiss. He melted into Naruto.

When they broke for air, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Naruto?"

"I love you too. I always have."

"I'm not leaving you." Sasuke pulled Naruto down for another kiss.

~Owairi~


End file.
